elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Antonius Nuncius
Antonius Nuncius is an Imperial priest who may be found at Fort Frostmoth on the island of Solstheim, and is a member of the Imperial Cult. Background Antonius Nuncius is an Imperial priest found in the Imperial Cult Shrine at Fort Frostmoth. He seems to be really unhappy with his assignment on Solstheim. Interactions *Rebellion at Frostmoth Dialogue "What can I do for you?" :Fort Frostmoth "There are better places to be sent than this place." :latest rumors "Heard the stories about a flying ship? They say it was headed north of here into a thick blizzard. Can't imagine it survived that storm." :mead "Some kind of sweet Nord drink. Terrible stuff. You won't catch many of the soldiers at this fort asking for it." Rebellion at Frostmoth "What can I do for you?" :morale has been low "Yes, I know it has. These soldiers lead a difficult existence on this island. It's cold, wet, dangerous, and far from home. The men here are denied all luxuries. This place is just damned awful!" :dry fort "Yes...odd that the Captain would ban liquor for his troops. There's no understanding some people." ::He tells me he never banned alcohol. "Told you that, did he? I guess he never officially did. Still, the '''shipments stopped arriving'. What's to be done about that?"'' :::shipments stopped arriving "Well, I have no idea why. I am but a simple priest, forced to serve these pathetic soldiers on this terrible frozen excuse for an island. It's not my concern why the alcohol hasn't arrived. You have no proof I've done anything wrong. Stop asking me these questions!" ::Thank you for your help. "I am here to help. As if I had a choice." (After finding evidence) "What do you want?" :morale has been low "It has, but that's all I know. Why should I know any more? I'm just a priest." :dry fort "Yes, yes. Terrible thing. Don't know why you'd be asking me about it. Did I mention how the '''shipments stopped arriving'?"'' ::shipments stopped arriving "Well, I have no idea.... You've been in my desk? My desk? You've been in there? Why...that's an outrage! Stolen liquor? I have no idea.... All right. Perhaps I have been hiding the alcohol. It was for their own good! And...I had hoped that if the soldiers got fed up and revolted, I'd be able to justify going home to my superiors. Look, I don't want any trouble from you." :::I'll need to report this to Carius. "I'm finished. I'll never leave this island now. At least not alive. Carius will have my head! What have you done? I hope you're happy, ." :::Your secret is safe with me. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Look, take this key. You'll find all the misplaced liquor in the closet. The troops will be happy to have it again. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to talk to you. Just don't tell them what I did." (If approached again) "What do you want?" :dry fort "We've discussed that enough, I think." :morale has been low "I don't want to talk about that further." :shipments stopped arriving "I think we've said all there is to say about that." :Fort Frostmoth "This place? Awful. Terrible. I'd do anything to get out of here. But, it has been decided that this is where I am to spend the prime of my life. Here, ministering to these savages and fools." Trivia *Technically, Antonius is not a member of the Imperial Cult. Appearances * be:Антоныюс Нункіюс pl:Antonius Nuncius ru:Антониус Нункиус Category:Bloodmoon: Fort Frostmoth Characters